


Into the wilds

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Harpy!Jack, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oviposition, mentioned mpreg, naga!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Jack and Gabe are an oddity among creatures.Naga and Harpies do not mix.They are determined to prove them wrong.





	Into the wilds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oricalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalcon/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present from CaptainCorgi to our good friend Ori. Who deserves all the good things.
> 
> Surprise and Merry Christmas, Ori.
> 
> Art for this can be found: [Here](http://oricalcon.tumblr.com/post/166300961740/commission-completed-for-captainxcorgi-this-was)
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The world is quiet when Gabriel wakes. Dawn has not yet risen over the edge of the world and he stirs, at the scent of rain. It is a light sprinkle that mists the air in the den and dampens the leaves and grass and feathers of the bedding.

He lifts his head slowly, eyes drawn to the entrance. The split wood of the large redwood they nest in does not show any sign of light. Meaning the sun has not broken through the trees and he is in no mood to chance the chilly morning air in the hunt for breakfast.

So, he shifts the length of his tail, curling it tighter around the creature in the center.

Soft feathers brush against cool scales and his mate coos low in his throat, tucking wings tighter into his body and nestling further into the ring.

Gabe settles alongside his mate, running a hand over the bright blue crest of hair. Jack barely stirs at the touch, just heaves a contented sigh and burrows as deep into Gabe’s tail as is physically possible.

He watches Jack for a long while, petting at the feathers of his crest and down to the plume around his neck. Jack is a beautiful creature, sharp white and blue against the deep cobalt of his own scales. 

Jack’s bright colors had been what lured Gabriel out of his damp, dirty hole in the ground so long ago. He had seen the gleam of sunlight on feathers through the leaves hiding his trap and instantly hungered for the first meal he’d seen in  _ months. _

Except instead of a simple bird passing through for a worm, it had been a  _ harpy. _

Gabriel had been so hungry, he didn’t think before striking.

Jack had struggled and screeched, leaving gashes across Gabe’s tail and ripping scales from their rightful places. It had been painful, excruciatingly so, but the more Jack struggled, the more Gabriel  _ wanted _ . 

It took a solid twenty minutes for the harpy to grow limp. Gabe’s tail squeezed and rippled until only weak, wounded chirps fells from the harpy’s mouth.

Gabe had released him slow, careful, stomach rumbling from hunger.

But he hesitated. Ocean-eyes stared up at him from a mess of broken feather’s and a pale, bleeding face. Jack’s sharp claws could barely paw at any part of Gabriel’s body, but it did not keep him from spitting curses and hissing fire when Gabe tried to lean closer.

Gabe’s entire body  _ ached _ , from both pain and arousal. Jack had a fire in him. The oozing wounds and missing scales along his body was proof enough of that.

“ _ I am no easy meal, naga. _ ” Jack had snarled. It did not seem to matter that Gabe had him pinned to the dirt, that he was two seconds from death at Gabriel’s fangs. 

Gabe had no doubt in his mind that Jack would bite and scratch the entire time he fed.

“ _ Gabriel. _ ” He said instead of sinking his teeth into the beautiful blue plume at Jack’s throat.

Jack had frowned, confused, uncertain.

“ _ My name _ .” Gabriel informed him.

The harpy merely frowned. Gabe removed his tail, curling it slow and sure behind himself as to not appear as a threat.

“ _ Jack _ .”

Gabriel rolled the name in his head, off his tongue. Then watched as Jack stood and tested his wings. It would be a shame to let such a delicious meal escape simply because Jack put up a fight and gave him the first thrill he’s had in months. Gabriel would surely starve to death, but as he watched Jack fly off with only a half a glance back, he did not regret it.

Too beautiful to kill. To fierce to eat.

However, to Gabriel’s surprise, Jack returned at sunset with a satchel of raw meats and plants.

It had taken Jack fourteen moons to convince Gabriel to leave his dark hole and join Jack in his den. 

_ Their den. _

Gabe tucks himself into Jack’s side, inhaling the scent of Jack’s wing oil and dander. Something he should not biologically enjoy, but does so fervently and often. It is the first time something has made him feel so alive. After centuries of living alone, steering clear of other Naga, of turning down many females and slipping beneath the radar of the hunters that kill for coats. Gabe has never been so happy.

He dozes in and out of sleep, listening to Jack’s chest-deep murmurs and the shifting of feathers. Eventually, the dawn breaks through the opening of the redwood and Gabe lifts his head, hair slipping heavy around his shoulders.

Jack still does not stir, so he sets about untangling them as gently as possible.

He will hunt alone this morning. Jack spent the better part of the day yesterday clearing their section of the woods. Making sure the petty nuisances knew that a Naga and a Harpy had claimed the territory. 

When the last section of his tail slides out from around Jack, the harpy’s eyebrows crease in confusion, before settling deeper into the nest.

Gabe strokes a thumb over Jack’s cheek as a temporary farewell and turns towards the entrance to their home.

He slips through the opening, scanning the branches around their section and down the length of the trunk. Sunlight filters through the leaves, leaving long stretches of warm light across dead leaves and mushrooms. 

Gabe slithers down from branch to branch, enjoying the slide of bark along the length of his tail. He reaches the bottom of the tree and glides over the roots and into a pile of sun-soaked dead leaves.

His body shivers pleasantly, as they are already starting to warm under the harsh rays. He rumbles happily, listening to them crinkle and break under the weight of his heavy body.

Gabe does not travel far. No more than nine redwoods away from their den.

He hunts from the shadows, watching birds and lizards and small mice hop along the forest floor. Jack’s part of the woods is a bountiful hunting ground. Gabe wants for nothing and he has his mate to thank for that. 

He captures six mice and rabbit to return to the den.

The sun grows higher in the sky as he travels back, ears alert and eyes sharp on his surroundings. Many creatures will be awake by now and eager to jump at the chance to steal the food Gabriel so rightfully caught himself.

He’s two trees away with they strike.

They are a quicksilver streaks of colors above. Shrill, hearty sounds erupt from their breasts. He knows the sounds like he knows the blood in his veins.

Harpies.

He hunkers down into the shadows of the large, lumbering trees and hopes they can not fully see him.

It is too late.

A red one swoops in and tries to grab his tail, but he whips it out and strikes it against the tail feathers. The green one drops in next, shrill as a banshee as it nosedives straight to where Gabe is holding his breakfast steadfast to his chest.

He bares his fangs and swings his tail around to knock it from the air. It hisses and writhes on the ground, quickly regaining its bearings and soaring back into the trees above.

There are seven in total, more than enough to take him down.

Gabe wonders if he should relinquish his meal. He is still two trees from home and it is impossible to fight off so many enemies at once. He has seen the damage a flock of harpies can do to another creature.

“Naga, naga!” Their voices are taunting and high-pitched above him. They circle like vultures, laughing and looping in the air. 

Gabe hisses up at them, coiling into a striking position and keeping a firm grip on his kills.

“Share your meal!” The red one goads, “We’ll let you live!”

Lies. Sweet, sugary lies told from mischievous creatures.

“That is far too much food for one to eat!” The green one giggles, dipping down enough for sharp claws to strike at Gabe’s tail. 

He snarls, tucking it in tight and ignoring the burn from the strike. Blood seeps from the wounds they made and his scales are bent and frayed.

He should have never left the den without Jack.

Gabe is just about to release his morning hunt as a show of peace when a loud, ferocious shriek pierces through the cackling harpies above.

Blue lighting soars through the center, knocking four of them out of formation and tumbling into the trucks of nearby trees. The red one shouts, rearing back, wings wide as blue swirls around and lets out a territory yell.

Gabe sags happily at the sight of his mate.

“Trespassers!” Jack sneers, colliding violently with the red harpy.

Feathers of red and blue fly during the fight. Claws rake down backs and blood stains once white feathers on both bodies.

The other harpies cheer on their obvious alpha, ignoring Gabriel completely as he slithers across the ground. He cannot help Jack, only watch and hope for the best.

Fear claws at him as he watches Jack shove the red harpy into the bark of a tree, talons tight around its throat. Jack snarls into the harpy’s face, a warning, a threat, Gabe doesn’t know their language very well.

A yellow harpy tries her luck on Gabriel, but gets a tail to the face instead.

Gabe turns his attention back to Jack and the alpha harpy, only to watch the red-winged menace drop like a lead weight. It plunges to the ground, landing in an explosion of leaves and dirt. The rest of the pack swoop down with anguished cries, but Gabriel has no eyes for them.

Jack is flying right towards him.

The harpies stop checking on their dead alpha to cheer on Jack. Defeat of one means rise of another.

Jack doesn’t attack him, but presses clawed fingers frantically to Gabe’s face, blue eyes wild and worried. Gabe drops his kills to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Jack whispers frantically, gaze wandering down the length of his tail and spotting the sharp lines of blood and loose scales.

Gabe rumbles at the attention and sets his hands on Jack’s face in return, easing him as gently as he can, “Be still, mate.” He brings Jack in for a careful kiss, “Only scratches.”

Jack seems to sag in relief, eyes closing as he sets his forehead against Gabe’s.

“Traitor!” The group of harpies shout.

Gabe had almost forgotten about them. Jack blocks his view, however, wings spread and voice a lethal threat, “Get out of our territory,  _ vultures _ .”

They screech at him, gathering their dead alpha and fluttering back into the depth of the forest. Jack’s own wings settle, ruffled feathers falling back into a perfect line along his arms. He leans down and gathers up the breakfast that will now be a mid-day meal instead.

“Powerful as I am,” Gabe says as they make their way back to the den, “I am no match for such large groups of your kind.”

Jack scoffs, “They are children.” They reach their home tree and his mate takes to the air, swooping through tree branches and shaking leaves from the trees before darting into their tiny crack.

Gabe takes his time slithering up the tree, knowing Jack will want to fawn over his wounds and insist he rest for the remainder of the day.

He is not disappointed. The second he crosses the threshold Jack is on him, eyes narrowed and holding a bowl of herbs Gabriel picked on his last visit to the creeks. He sighs fondly at his mate, who gets to work smearing the herbs over the still bleeding wounds along Gabe’s tail.

Gabe is content to watch and hum, enjoying the careful way Jack touches him with those lethal talons. The herbs tingle as they work their magic. Jack does his best to set what scales he can back into place, others he has to remove and there will be scar tissue instead.

Gabriel is not lacking for scars along his body. Quite a few were made by Jack himself, other Naga, and Hunters wanting his skin for their totes. A curious human habit, turning animals into things they can wear and carry. Jack always wrinkles his nose when Gabe so much as mentions it.

“You have that look on your face.” Jack sighs, glancing up from the last wound.

“What look?” Gabe frowns, “No look. I am hungry though.” He casts a longing gaze towards the mice and rabbit he caught mere hours ago. Jack has them piled near the nest and his stomach only rumbles more at the sight of them.

“I’ll be done in a moment.” Jack insists, setting a claw firmly on Gabe’s tail, “Don’t move or I will make this worse for you.”

Gabe grins, wagging the tail just a bit. Jack scowls at him, but holds to his promise and the sharp peak of his talons sink into the wounded flesh.

Gabe emits a deep growl and lowers his body even with Jacks, arousal and pain mixing like a pleasant cocktail in his veins. He scents the air, searching Jack’s features for any sign of reciprocation. Jack’s body shifts just an inch and  _ there _ it is.

He strikes fast, using both hands to push Jack back into the comfort of their nest. Jack’s eyes narrow as his feathers puff up in defense. Gabe can already smell a fight brewing and it sets his blood on fire.

Jack strikes out with his right wing, “You’re not well enough to be-.” Gabe drags his tail around and settles it over Jack’s wing.

Jack squawks, eyes widening slowly as Gabe curls the rest of his tail around to drop on his left wing. It stings a bit, moving it so quickly after a fight, but the shocked, heated look on Jack’s visage is worth it.

Gabe hovers above him, a smirk playing across his face as he spreads Jack’s feathered legs so they can settle groin to groin. The plush garden between Jack’s legs is a gorgeous shade of dark blue. Darker than the rest of his body and enticing even to Gabe’s opposite biology.

Of course, everything about Jack has been enticing since day one. They are an oddity to both species, but neither of them have ever cared. Jack loved him with a fierce, headstrong loyalty that left Gabriel breathless. Gabe could not imagine his life without Jack in it.

Jack coos up at him, “This is the thanks I get for rescuing you?” He tries to flex his wings, but Gabe’s tail is stronger.

Gabe cocks his head, much like the snake he is, “This is your  _ reward _ .”

Jack’s thighs tighten around him and there’s no missing the shudder of pleasure that follows. Gabe’s eyes drop down to the plume of dark blue between Jack’s legs and reaches down to part the folds of his cloaca.

He’s already  _ wet _ .

Gabe groans deep in his chest at the feel of warm walls and the emerging tip of Jack’s slim, flexible cock. The slick coats his fingers in seconds, dripping down the sides of his palm. He can smell it, an earthy scent that causes his cocks to stir from behind the slit of his own cloaca.

Jack’s body arches, eyes fluttering and talons curling into the palms of his hands. He’s making soft, gravel chirps deep in his breast as Gabe’s fingers ply and part the satin skin of his inner folds. His cock slips past Gabe’s hand and wraps around his wrist, dripping with his own slick and giving Gabe a squeeze.

Gabe licks his lips, watching Jack thrust against his fingers as his cock does its own thing and worships his flesh. He can feel the tips of his organs peeking through the slit, seeking the warmth they are so familiar with.

“Hurry.” Jack breathes, squirming on Gabe’s fingers, “I’m so empty.”

Gabe chuckles, lowering his chest against Jack’s in order to steal a kiss. Jack’s mouth parts like a dream under him; tongue darting out and twisting around Gabe’s own much in the same way his cock undulates around his wrist. 

“I will fill you soon, Jack.” Gabe smears the promise down Jack’s neck and into the plume of his collar. He inhales Jack’s sharp scent and nuzzles into the feathers of his breast. That’s all it takes for his cocks to slip free, hard and wanting, eager to get inside their mate.

Jack whines as he feels them brush the outer fold of his vent. His cock searches for one of Gabe’s and wraps around it, flesh to flesh. 

Gabe can feel the slick easing the glide and fire races down his spine. He hisses, setting both hands to Jack’s hips and squeezing, eyes closed as his hips jerk into the tight coil of Jack’s cock.

“Who is more eager for this, I wonder?” There is a tease in Jack’s voice.

It makes Gabe smile into the fluff of his chest. He reaches down to guide his free cock to Jack’s cloaca. The heat that greets him causes his chest seize. He swallow and, buries his face deeper into Jack’s breast.

It’s slick and tight. Jack’s moan is long, breathy, his talons curl of Gabe’s shoulders with every inch Gabe slips inside.

Gabe is a naga. His cocks are just shy of too large to fit one inside of Jack’s dual sexes. Just one is a strain, but Jack welcomes it with panting breaths and enough slick to ease the way.

By the time he’s fully seated, it feels as though Gabe’s spent hours chasing prey. His breathing is labored and pleasure skitters sharp and brilliant along his skin and scales. He lifts his head to stare at Jack, whose blue eyes are focused on him and only him.

Gabe pulls back an inch, thrusts forward hard. Jack’s back arches and a screech leaves his mouth, head tipping back, cock tightening around Gabe’s spare.

“Always beautiful.” Gabe whispers reverently, petting along Jack’s chest and sides.

Jack is a vice around him and the tail end of his cock makes it a tight fit. Tighter than anything Gabe’s ever been inside. He shudders, enjoying the pull of warm skin against the hard lines of his cock.

Jack’s talons dig into the tail holding his wings hostage, each pulse of a claw a shot of adrenaline to Gabe’s system. The naked enjoyment on Jack’s face is just as arousing as the wet pool of slick forming between their cloacas. It’s better than the actual sex itself.

So many creatures told them they wouldn’t fit together.

Gabe shoves inside again and Jack shouts his name.

In Gabe’s opinion, no one will ever fit him the way Jack does. No one will take his cocks so well, will defend him, will keep him warm and welcome him despite the differences between.

“Do I fill you well, mate?” Gabe rumbles, nosing his way up to Jack’s neck again. 

Jack nods frantically, “You always do.” His chest puffs and brushes against Gabe’s own.

Gabe preens, wiggling his hips and sending Jack’s neck into a beautiful arch of pleasure. Slick gushes between them, Jack’s cock glides up and down Gabe’s. He pumps his hips quickly, enjoying the frantic ecstasy playing across Jack’s features.

“Would you like me to fill you even more?” Gabe mouths along Jack’s jawline, voice breathy and hot.

Jack’s cloaca tightens around him, sending him into a feedback loop of fire that nearly makes him come.

Gabe blinks the white spots from his vision and shudders, “If I fuck you with both-.” He slides a hand down the soft feathers of Jack’s side, “I can breed you. Fill you up until your  _ bursting _ .”

Jack inhales, sudden and breathless under Gabe, chest heaving with the force of it. His talons sink between the scales of Gabe’s tail and pain coils through him, heady and vibrant. He digs his fingers into Jack’s body, riding the ripples of Jack’s warm center as the man imagines Gabe sinking his second cock inside.

Gabe gathers his bearings and lifts high enough to devour Jack’s mouth. He bites at his lip and swivels his hips tighter to the soft plume at Jack’s groin, “Say yes, Jack.” He mumbles against wet, parted lips, “Let me stretch you open and soak you with my seed.” He sets a hand over the lowest part of Jack’s stomach, “How many eggs would you make? A dozen? More?”

Jack howls, wings straining under the muscle of Gabe’s tail, head tossing side to side.

“Please!” He begs, “Now. Now. Now.”

Gabe grins victoriously against Jack’s mouth. He reaches down between them, helping Jack’s eager cock unwind from the ridges of Gabe’s spare. Gabe gives it a few heavy strokes, humming as fluid spills from the tip.

Jack’s legs spread further and he hooks his clawed feet at the base of Gabe’s spine. His wings spread and go limp in submission, refusing to struggle any longer under the weight of Gabe’s tail. His eyes are completely black, dick searching for something to wrap around.

He is the most beautiful creature Gabe has ever seen.

Gabe pulls his first cock free and it’s coated in Jack’s juices. It drips into his cloaca and down the length of his tail. His mouth waters at the sight and he wraps a hand around it, gathering the slick and spreading it across his second.

Jack watches him with hooded eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

They’ve never done this before. Gabe was too nervous about Jack’s biology not fitting with his own. But they’re both far past the point of no return. Watching Jack fight for him, watching him injure himself and kill to make sure Gabe was safe.

He  _ deserves _ this.

Gabe squeezes both of his cocks together, thumbing at the sharp ridges and pressing the tips against Jack’s drenched hole. He can feel Jack’s wings tensing. He can feel the flutter of silk walls trying to suck him in.

It’s a tight,  _ tight _ fit. Jack squirms, breathing harsh and claws drawing blood where they sink into Gabe’s tail. Gabe thinks it’s too much, hell, it’s too much for  _ him. _ Jack’s vent is practically strangling his cocks, tensing around such a large intrusion.

“AH-.” Jack huffs, “Sto - oh  _ gods  _ \- Ga-.”

Gabe keeps on, each inch threatening to make him spill earlier than he wants. He refuses to come until he is swallowed  _ completely _ . Will not fill Jack until his is in so deep they will not know where either of them begins or ends.

He almost stops halfway inside, Jack is wincing now, face turned away from Gabe’s. His lip is bleeding from the biting. The vision only makes Gabe  _ harder _ . It fuels his drive to mate, makes him feel out of control.

Except Jack moans when he stops, eyes cracking open. He gives Gabe a confused stare and tightens his vent around the cocks.

Gabe shouts, curling forward from the sensation.

“Finish what you started.” Jack snarls, “You promised me eggs.”

Gabe hisses at him, fangs elongating at the defiance in Jack’s tone. He shoves his cocks in hard, stretching Jack wide.

Jack  _ screams _ . 

Pain spikes up Gabe’s tail as those talon pierce the muscle and Jack’s body tenses. His cloaca practically  _ oozes _ slick around his cocks, drenching them both and helping Gabe sink the rest of the way inside.

Gabe drops a hand to Jack’s dick and it curls around the appendage like a long lost lover. It undulates and writhes as Gabe twists his wrist to stroke it.

Jack is shaking now, legs tight at Gabe’s back and vent pulsing.

Gabe pulls out slow and thrusts back inside. The walls are so soft, so  _ wet. _ He groans, curling his arms under Jack’s wings and holding him to his chest.

Every hard thrust ramps him higher. Jack tightens a little more every time, he cries out in Gabe’s ear. Begging. Chanting his name. Promising forever.

Gabe buries his face in the plume at Jack’s neck. Fire races up and down his spine, pleasure pools in his groin as his end draws closer and closer.

“Gabe. Gabe.” Jack’s wings are struggling again, like his trying to wrap them around Gabe’s back.

Gabe cannot deny him.

His tail shifts backwards, releasing the limbs and extracting the claws from his flesh.

Jack practically sobs as his strong wings wrap tight around Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe increases his pace, pounding hard and fast, racing to the finish line.

Jack’s cock pusles between them, just as ready. Almost there.

“Breed me.” Jack whispers, talons scraping across Gabe’s back, “Fill me with you. I’ll give you eggs, I’ll give you  _ anything. _ ”

Gabe sinks his fangs into the skin of Jack’s neck and shoves deep, cocks pulsing and filling his mate. The ridges at the base lock with Jack’s vent, holding them tight within his passage as Gabe empties in overwhelming waves.

Jack comes between them, neck straining as he allows Gabe to feed at his neck. Knowing that if he moves, Gabe’s fangs could kill him.

Gabe has to force himself to relax as he comes down from the high. He releases Jack’s neck, licks at the open wound his teeth made. Jack shakes under him, body overstimulated and stretched full of both cock and come.

“You locked with me.” Jack mumbles weakly.

Gabe continues to clean the blood at Jack’s neck, savoring every drop of it. He hums noncommittally. 

Jack’s claws ease from where they drew deep gashes across the broad expanse of his back, “I’ll need to make more herbs.” His voice is far away and drowsy.

Gabe is content to help him reach that sleep. He sucks at the wound, pets Jack’s retreating cock before using both hands to hold Jack’s hips in place.

His mate is fast asleep and weak in his arms in minutes.

Gabe uses his tail to fold under Jack and keep them locked together until his swollen ridges release the vent.

It doesn’t take long for him to follow. Once he’s sure the bite won’t bleed out while they rest, Gabe settles them into the nest, still locked cloaca to cloaca, and falls asleep with his mate.

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Jack is the first to rise.

His entire body is sore and used, he can feel semen seeping from his cloaca even as he tightens up to keep it inside.

Gabe is snoring softly beside him, the entire length of his tail wrapping them in a cocoon of safety. Jack runs his fingers through the long locks of his hair, twirling it around his talons and loving the texture of it across his skin. Gabe is never the wiser, just continues to sleep even as Jack wiggles out from under him.

Both of their organs have returned to their proper places, but the slick from Jack’s body still coats the both of them. It sticks to his feathers and has left white smears across Gabe’s scales. And as arousing as it is to see the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jack very much wishes he could take a bath.

He shoves at Gabe’s shoulder, “Let’s go to the creek.”

Gabe grumbles, shifting away.

Jack shoves him again, “Creek. Bath. I’m full of come and sticky and I want to bathe.”

Gabe’s chuckle is dark and sensual as his black eyes open, slow and full of mirth. He rests his head on the strong curve of his biceps as his eyes rake down Jack’s rumpled form.

“I recall you wanting every bit of my come inside you.”

“I’m not denying that.” Jack sniffs haughtily, “I just don’t want to be leaking.”

Gabe’s eyes flick down between Jack’s legs. His tongue darts out across his lips and a feral sort of hunger passes over his features.

Jack’s heart shivers and his vent pulses even though he’s perfectly sated.

Gabe meets his gaze again, “Don’t let too much leak or it’ll never take.”

Jack’s knees almost wobble from the words alone. He clenches his thighs together tight and Gabe growls, sliding along his tail to grasp at Jack’s hips.

“I can’t help it.” Jack whispers.

Gabe pets at his hip bones, then curves to his ass and drops him to sit along a portion of his tail. Jack shoves a hand into Gabe’s hair and shouts as his mouth drops into the plume between his legs. His tongue is a  _ menace _ , long and thin enough to slip between the lips of Jack’s cloaca. His mouth makes wet, hungry sounds as he eats up the semen Jack’s body didn’t absorb.

Jack whimpers, watching as Gabe cleans him up. Dark eyes peer up at him from the depths of dark feathers and Jack feels  _ insatiable. _

“Clean me up good.” Jack insists, “How do we taste?”

“Heavenly.” Gabe replies, closing his eyes and diving back in for more.

Jack shivers and writhes, riding the aftershocks of pleasure even knowing his cock won’t be able to return for a long while yet.

Once Gabe is finished, he nuzzles his way up Jack’s chest to his mouth and shares a kiss that tastes of them both.

Jack moans into it, throaty and open.

“We still need baths.” He mumbles when Gabe parts, peppering kisses down to the bite mark on Jack’s neck.

Gabe rumbles happily, “Of course.”

“ _ Before _ it gets dark.” Jack pushes at his chest with a rough laugh.

“I must have you again.” Gabe sucks at the wound and his tail holds Jack closer, “Now.”

“No.” Jack shakes his head, “Bath.”

Gabe makes a disappointed sound in his chest, “Let me inside you again Jack. I can fill you up all night, make sure you’ll be full of eggs come spring.”

Jack shivers, trying to resist, “Tempting-.”

“I can not wait to see you full of them.” Gabe breathes against his throat. It’s moist and wet and Jack can feel his fangs growing again, the tips just barely breaking flesh.

He almost gives in.  _ Almost. _

Except they haven’t eaten all day and Jack really does want a bath.

He pushes Gabe away and dives to the other end of their den. Gabe’s hiss is almost a whine at the loss of a willing mate in his arms.

Jack only laughs and dances around the kills Gabe brought in. He sorts through and tosses the bad ones out through the opening of the den.

Gabe frowns from the nest, elbows resting on his tail as he watches.

“We may need to eat on the go.” Jack sighs when only the rabbit smells good enough to eat this late after the kill.

Gabe grins, “I won’t apologize for getting carried away.”

“You were the hungry one!” Jack shakes his head, “Reward my ass.”

Gabe slinks over to him and the sound of his body gliding along the den floor sends an instinctual shiver down Jack’s spine.

Mates though they are. Foolishly in love they’ve chosen to be. They are still natural enemies.

Jack forgets between the throes of pleasure and the gentle, loving words Gabe showers him with that they are not meant to be together. That it will next to impossible for Jack to conceive no matter how many times Gabe fills him.

His heart hurts at the thought of empty eggs, but Gabe slumps over his shoulders and kisses at his cheek and the thought is gone.

“Let us hunt and eat and bathe.” Gabe rolls his fingers over the length of Jack’s wings, patting down feathers in the wake, “Then we shall return here and I will crawl inside you again.”

Jack nods in agreement.

  
  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


The creek is ice cold from the mountains melted snow caps. Small fish wiggle through the rocks and Gabe snatches one, fillets it with his fangs and eats it right there on a rock.

Jack cleans his feathers downwind. He is a beautiful sight, wings spread to their full span and water rolling like crystals off the oil that coats them. The blue of his feathers look ethereal in the waning sunlight that breaks over the top of a tree. He cleans his talons of the caked blood from the alpha harpy and Gabe’s tail. The wounds made by the fight are nothing but pink lines that feathers will one day replace.

Gabe snatches another fish and slithers along the bank to meet his mate.

Jack takes the offered fish with a smile and they settle side by side to watch the water rush past.

“You know I can’t give you eggs, right?” Jack mutters, eyes staring out towards the horizon.

Gabe’s sigh is heavy and he curls his tail around Jack’s back, bringing him in close, “I know, Jack.”

He watches Jack swallow a slice of the fish, “So why do you keep-.” He waves a clawed hand, “Playing into my fantasy?”

“It is not just yours.” Gabe assures him, gliding his fingers along Jack’s spine, “Every time I am inside, I dream of you full of our young.”

He also loved to pet at Jack’s belly in the aftermath. He would watch Jack’s chest rise and fall and daydream of his mate being full and round, sensitive along the folds of his vent and ready to burst.

“But it is just a fantasy.” Jack mumbles, “We aren’t compatible.”

A harsh truth. One that Gabe is all too aware of.

They sit in silence for a while before Jack announces he’s ready to head back to the den. Gabe follows him without question, full of fish and scales glistening from their bath.

He is so busy watching Jack fly ahead of him and dreaming about getting his cocks between his legs, that he doesn’t hear the crunch of leaves. Nor does he see the shadow that is hidden due to the sunlight on an opposite horizon.

A net flies out and drops over Jack, snatching him out of the air. The weights holding the corners hit the ground with a thunderous thump.

Gabe can hear the startled shriek of his mate and  _ human _ laughter from the left.

“Jack!” Gabe shouts, darting forward to try and stop the net.

Jack struggles within the confines of it, claws trying to rip it open and cries shrill and wounded, “Gabe!” 

The hunter emerges from the shadows, ugly and fumbling. There’s a knife in the palm of his right hand and all Gabriel can see is  _ red _ . 

Red,  _ red _ blood as the hunter steals Jack’s beautiful feathers to make arrows and to sell to witches. To pry his claws from the curve of his hands and crush them to power to fuel their hunger for soft cunts.

Gabe snarls, emerging from behind the hunter and using his tail to lift him high, high above the humans head.

The hunter gasps and twists around on his heels, eyes wide as Gabe towers above him, fangs out and eyes red.

“Run!” Another voice shouts from the trees.

“No! Just kill it too! Do you realise how much Naga skin goes for on the market?” Three voices, three desperate hunters who stepped into the wrong territory.

Gabe rips them apart in seconds.

The one with the knife lasts two seconds. Gabe snatches the offending weapon from his hand and slits his throat. He doesn’t even stop to watch him writhe on the ground before rounding on the other two hunters.

They scream and struggle as he tears them apart with fang and knife.

He’s going to need another bath.

His chest is heavy and his blood is pumping, tail coiled and shoulder tensed. Blood pools along the forest floor and he glides through it, making his way back to Jack.

He’s still in the net, eyes wide.

Whatever it’s made out of, Gabe can’t cut it with the knife, so he tosses it over his shoulder and lifts the boulders with hands and tail.

Jack rises to his feet, careful and wary.

Gabe takes it slow on the approach, unsure if Jack will be frightened of him now. He doesn’t fight for a reason. He  _ hides for a reason. _

“The den.” He hisses.

Jack nods. Does not ask. Does not question.

He pushes off the ground and soars to their home.

Gabe cleans himself off best he can and follows, trying to control his heartbeat. Trying to control the territorial burn in his gut.

Is this how Jack felt fighting this morning? 

Jack is waiting for him in the nest when he arrives. He’s on his belly, wings unfolded and covering the leaves like a blanket of blue and white. His ass is up, vent parted with the help the claws of his right hand.

Pride and love sweep through Gabriel like a heatwave.

Jack knows him better than he knows himself.

He strikes like a cobra, fangs out as he hisses and grabs for Jack’s hips. His cocks spill from his cloaca, ready for the territorial mating.

Jack practically purrs as he shoves inside. He’s still stretched from their soft mating earlier, but Gabe has no intention of taking it slow.

The pace is brutal and frantic, his heart is still thudding dangerously fast within his chest. There’s a burn behind his eyes and a red haze in his head.

He fucks Jack like-

“I cannot lose you.” Gabe snarls, dropping his chest to Jack’s back, “You cannot leave me.”

Jack nods frantically, pushing back on Gabe’s cocks. He’s wet and eager, vent swallowing Gabe down to the base. 

His ridges start to swell again. The tingles spread up his abdomen and into his chest. Jack’s cock has long since emerged during the frantic entrance and hangs, leaking clear fluid into the nest below.

Gabe reaches around and grabs it, squeezes more liquid from the tip.

Jack shouts, body arching and hips jerking into the touch.

“They can't have you.” Gabe drags his fangs along the tendons of Jack’s neck, “ _ No one can have you. _ ” He sinks them into the same place he did before and Jack’s cock swells suddenly in his hand.

Gabe can feel him explode onto the ground and his passage tightens up, strangling his cocks. He comes fast, hard. The sensation almost knocks him out and he groans around the flesh in his mouth, hips swiveling wildly into Jack’s vent.

Jack whimpers when he pulls out. His cocks fall limp and hangs from his slit, covered in come and Jack’s slick.

He runs a hand along the length of Jack’s back, loving the way it follows like a cat in heat. Semen leaks from the beautiful plume hiding Jack’s cloaca. It drips steadily onto the ground, joining Jack’s come in a messy pile of white.

Gabe can see his legs shaking. He uses his hands to ease Jack onto his side, away from the mess of their coupling. Jack shivers, but there’s a smile on his face as Gabe drags him deeper into the nest and curls tight around him.

“Did I hurt you?” Gabe asks.

“Pleasantly so.” Jack admits, “I’ve never seen you so-.” He shudders, turns his head and opens his mouth. “Kiss me.”

Gabe obliges, tangling their tongues and cupping Jack’s cheeks with his hands.

“We can never seem to stay out of trouble.” Jack sighs, “Maybe we should stay in bed all day.”

Gabe laughs, dropping his forehead against Jack’s, “I can’t argue with that.”

They settle together as the sun falls from the sky. Gabe wraps Jack in his tail and buries his face in the feathers of his mate. It’s been a long day and Gabe is tired. Jack even more so, he imagines.

Gabe gives his mate a quick squeeze and closes his eyes.

By the time the evening wildlife chirps to life, they are both fast asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
